No Good Deed
by A Dangerous Notion
Summary: After winning the war, Harry Potter has been found guilty of false charges and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. His friends can't save him but perhaps the envoys from the Japanese ministry have a hidden agenda.
1. No Good Deed

No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Disclaimer:

AN: This story is a slight AU, as in the last book ended a little differently. Also a warning, the beginning of the story may be a little confusing at first.

No Good Deed...

Her black boots made a sharp sound on the stone floor with every step. A piercing clap that echoed down the halls. The sound radiated a confidence that was easily reflected in her stride. Each step brought the rattle of boot buckles and a swish of a silk green kimono. She wasn't trying to hide her presence, she didn't have to. She was not someone to be trifled with.

~ OoOo ~

The room was crowded. Sounds, voices of all pitch and tone were yelling and shouting at each other, each one trying to be heard above the rest. Each flesh coloured mass was flailing, hands animated, heads shaking. Their crowd of colourful robes and manners of dress created a kaleidoscope for the lone observer. The observer, one isolated boy shackled to a hard chair in the middle of the court room.

~ OoOo ~

The hallway was cold. A gray mist settled inches above the floor carrying the salty pungent scent of the nearby ocean and the stench of human feces and other decaying matter. There was little light streaming in from the high bared windows and even the light seemed cold in the barren hall. It was murky, rank and appalling but she and her two companions cut through the prison without a second thought or look. It was making their guide nervous.

~ OoOo ~

The chair was hard, cold and very uncomfortable to the tired young man forced to sit on it. The shackles rub at his raw, bleeding wrists. The straps holding his legs unmovable were causing pins and needles to shoot up and down them. He kept his head down trying not to draw any attention to himself from the assembly of people surrounding him. Fruitless, though, was the endeavour. He couldn't escape their accusing eyes.

"Order, Order."

~ OoOo ~

The group of six kept a steady pace though the dreary dank halls. The two weary guards lend them deeper and deeper into the prison. The chill of a dementor invaded the air. Soon they would be forced to call forth a patronus or be lost in the howls of cheerless memories. Her guide, the minister himself continued his uninspiring monologue. Telling her and her associates the story of every prisoner they passed. From murderer to rapist to users of the black arts, they all had a gruesome story. But women never even blinked.

~ OoOo ~

It took a long time before the crowd of people stopped talking but the silence that followed was almost as deafening. The newly elected minister of magic was a prideful and obese man of whom the lone scarred man in the center of the room had never bothered to learn the name of. He stood up and called out to the audience for anyone willing to stand witness for the defence. The chained green eyed man tried to look around at the blurry figures but he already knew there wouldn't be a friendly face among them. Anyone willing was either barred entrance or had died. Died to save the glaring and jeering people surrounding him, died for those who would have never of died for them. Those who were completely content to destroy and condemn others for their own failings now that they were safe.

"You have been brought before us on charges of dark magic and several accounts of treason to the wizarding world. How does the defendant plead?"

~ OoOo ~

The corridors were getting narrower, the air tighter. The echo of her boots grew louder still, intensified even more by the fact that her two associates never made a sound themselves. Their slippered feet glided silently across the cold floors. They walked on either side of the women. On her left was a young girl, blanked faced and very pale. She was dressed all in white including her almost florescent white hair. She was holding a small round mirror in front of her with both hands. On the right was a taller woman, dressed in a red patterned kimono. She was tapping a decorative fan against her hip with every step. Her face was also kept emotionless but unlike the girl in white, who had vacant eyes, the women in red had eyes that could cut through steal.

~ OoOo ~

"Not guilty."

Cries of outrage and disgust filled the trial room. Words such as, 'traitor, murderer and Dark Lord,' hailed down upon the weary teen. Shouts for his death, slurs against his being and even shoes were all thrown at him. No one moved to help, even the guards turned a blind eye. The minister started to laugh. A man, who had never fought a battle in his pudgy life stood there mocking the man once hailed as the Savoir, The Chosen One.

"I find that hard to believe but if that's how you want to play it, then fine. Madam, call your first witness."

~ OoOo ~

They walked farther into the stone castle, no windows, no sunlight. The halls were being lit only by the guard's patronuses, an ox and a tiger, and the cool blue glow of heatless torches. It was here where Britain kept the infamous inner circle of the Death Eaters, the prized jewels of Azkaban prison. The minister boasted with pride, telling sly lies and wording misleading tales about the grander and power of his defence force. He was a true politician. The woman in the middle couldn't have cared less about the words spilling from the mouth of the pompous fool. She knew the truth.

~ OoOo ~

He didn't know the person on the stand, never met the guy before in his life. But the man claimed to know him and know him well enough to stand witness in a trial and swear that Harry Potter was turning into the next Dark Lord. Told the jury how he only defeated Voldemort to replace him. Others sang the same tune. Classmates in other years and houses he'd never so much as said, 'hello,' to, were suddenly his school yard confidents. Stringing stories of the horrors he brought to school, how he would whisper his dark deeds and plans into their innocent ears and how he threatened to kill their families if they so much as murmured a word to another. Torturing students, forcing the dark arts down his friends throats, all under the deceased Dumbledore's nose. In fact, Harry was the one who orchestrated the headmaster death in the first place. Lies, all lies but no one cared. He was too powerful to be free, too popular. He was a threat, not to the world as they claimed but to the politicians ready to reap the benefits of the war.

~ OoOo ~

Her clear blue eyes caught the tension mounting on the Wind Witch's face, made obvious by a small tick in her left eye. She tried to send a subtle warning glare but it went unheeded. She gave a quick look at their guide, he was stopped in front of a cell containing a long blond haired aristocrat, pointing and gloating, paying no attention to his three guests. The guards themselves were also lax in their visuals, attempting to warm their hands on a heatless torch. Seeing no potential for witnesses, the long black haired beauty rested a small hand on the Witch's arm and gave her a small shock of pink power. The woman in red gave a tiny jump and turned to the miko. She was gifted with a look that said to calm down. They didn't need any altercations, even if the minister was a giant idiot. Not when they were so close.

~ OoOo ~

"How does the jury find the accused?"

Harry never heard the final verdict, he didn't have to. The cheers and looks of elation on the people's faces told the truth. Praises to God could be heard, screams of pure happiness, about a good forth of the people were crying in joy. The hopeless saviour smirked in humourless irony, as if the verdict would have come out any differently. This wasn't a trial. It was nothing more than a show put on by those desperate for his power.

"Harry Potter in accordance with your horrendous crimes and for your betrayal against the wizarding world, you are here by condemned with our most severe sentence, the Dementor's Kiss. To be carried out one week from today at dawn." The minister sneered a satisfied smile at the resigned hero. "I hope your last days are hell."

~ OoOo ~

"Are you and your companions fairing well, Lady Higurashi?" The porky man turned from his gloating and addressed her. He gave her a surprisingly charming smile that turned her stomach. "I still cannot believe that the Japanese ministry would send ladies such as yourselves to a place like this. Azkaban prison is not a place for ones of such beauty."

Kagome was quick to grab Kagura's arm in warning, through she almost had to force herself to. The minister had been making comments like that since they arrived as envoys three days ago. Trying to flirt with her, all the while making remakes about, 'A man's job,' and, 'no place for a lady.' The chauvinistic pig. She was surprised the stick up his ass didn't split him in two, especially as he was weighted down by his swelled head of an ego.

She looked down at the shorter man and spoke in a cool manner. "As representatives of the Japanese ministry, it is our duty to investigate all matters of concern before we sign any treaty with Britain." She eyed the dirty, bleach blond man sneering at her behind the bars of his cell and the crazed black haired women giggling and whispering to herself in the next. "Our Minister is still concerned about the potential alliance. Your recent troubles with a man named Tom Riddle and his followers have made us... apprehensive about your countries capabilities to handle any future troubles. Japan does not ally themselves with the weak."

The guards listening in shifted uneasily. The minister faltered slightly in his smile, becoming more forced and sarcastic. "I assured the minister in our last communication that Britain's forces are more than ready to handle any danger that may appear. We were able to take down the strongest dark lord in centuries after all."

Kagome graced the minister with a disgustingly sweet smile. "And our job is to see whether or not you were lying."

The minister puffed up like a roster, a look of outrage on his face. He clutched his fists and trembled in suppressed rage. The howls of laughter and taunts coming from the nearby cells didn't help his composure any, but he surprised the three women as he was quick to calm down. Well maybe not surprised, the British wizarding community was in dire need of economical assistance. He couldn't afford to insult these three women.

He took in a deep breath of stale air. "My dear lady, I assure you, I never lie."

Kagome kept that slightly mocking smile on her face. "Then our job will be quite easy." She turned away from the steaming man and caught an amused glance from Kagura. She looked back down the shadowed hall. "Is the tour finished?" She asked.

At her words the minister gained a dark gleam in his eyes. "Not quite, if fact we have saved the best for last."

"Oh?" Kagome raised a single brow and turned back towards the arrogant man.

"Yes indeed. It was lucky that you scheduled your tour of our fine prison today. For he has been sentence for execution by Dementor's Kiss tomorrow at dawn. He is a budding dark lord of immense magical power." He turned around and motioned for the guards to continue deeper into the dark prison. The guards faltered for a moment but were quick to pick up the pace when the minister shot them a hard glare.

"He was very clever. Thought he had everyone convinced he was on our side but we at the ministry weren't so easily fooled. My crack team of experts were able to see through his dark plans. He even had the late Albus Dumbledore fooled, God rest his soul." Kagome could almost imagine the desolate hall warming up from all the hot air the minister was blowing. The portentous man sauntered after the guards leaving the annoyed women to follow behind through the ghostly halls.

"And who is this budding dark lord?" Kagome asked, though she already suspected the answer.

The minister halted and turned around. His face held a patronizing smile. "You mean you don't know?" He didn't wait for a response. "Why, Harry Potter of course."

Finally! Kagome almost smiled but forced her face to look shocked and confused instead. "Harry Potter? But I thought he was your nation's hero? Isn't he the one who killed Tom Riddle? He also helped end the terrorist group calling themselves Deatheaters with the help of a vigilante group called the Order of the Phoenix, correct?"

The minister shook his head and gave her condescending smile. His eyes glinted. "Ah, I see Japan was also fooled. The Order of the Phoenix was not a vigilante group but a secret team of highly trained aurors and hitmen working directly under the ministry. It's a common mistake so don't feel as if your country's intelligence is lacking in any way." He smile could have rotted your teeth. He turned back around and continued to walk farther into the freezing prison. It was lucky he did as Kagome had to grab a furious Kagura to stop her from committing murder.

The conceited man continued, "As for Harry Potter, it is true that he was the one that killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However, he did it using dark arts taught to him by You-Know-Who himself. He was his secret right hand man during the war until he decided he wanted power for himself and murdered his mentor." The minister lowered and shook his head putting on a bogus display of disappointment. "Such a bright young man too." He sighed.

"Could you imagine what would have happened had his plan worked? I am proud to say that my office was able to expose the boy for the traitor he is." The man came to a stop right before a turn in the hall along with the guards. "The cell is right around the corner ladies. We can turn back if you wish. I don't want to force you ladies into doing something you can't handle."

"Minister if we couldn't handle it we would not have been chosen to be Japan's envoys." Came Kagome's sharp reply, she moved to take a step farther but paused, a look of concentration on her face.

"Actually minister, I would prefer if we could meet Harry Potter alone."

The minister was not expecting that, he sputtered for a response. "W-What, Why?"

"One of our hopes when coming to Britain was to have a private audience with one Harry Potter. We are disappointed that he was not what we had suspected but that does not change our goals." She turned and tried to look the minister straight in the eye. The minister refused to look back and instead stared at a point over her left ear. "As a veteran solder against Tom Riddle, his opinion was to play an important part in our decision on whether or not we believe you are capable of fighting other forces of darkness should they appear in Britain again."

The guards looked very nervous, glancing at each other with the corner of their eyes. Kagome also caught to growing look of amusement of Kagura's face, even Kanna seemed to be enjoying the growing tension.

Kagome faked a sigh. "Of course since he was found guilty of his crimes, his word will not have the same standing. The Japanese minister will not be happy with this turn of events." Kagome shook her head. "The hero of a nation turned out to be a villain. It must have been a very sad day for Britain."

"Ye-yes of courses, a very sad day." The minister looked a little panicked. He raced ahead of Kagome blocking her path. He cupped his hands together and tried to fix his face into what he hoped was a convincing smile. "I'm confused. Why would you want the opinion of a traitor? You do realise all he will say are lies?" Kagome's keen eyes were able to see the beads of sweat along the minister's receding hairline.

"Well of course, I am not an idiot minister." Kagome was enjoying this. "But never the less, we request to see the traitor Harry Potter without an accompanying escort. If you will minister?" Kagome indicated for him to move out of her way. The minister had no choice. It wasn't an unreasonable request. The three women were in no danger and they themselves have had their wand removed for the duration of the tour. What harm could it really do?

"All right then, the British ministry will grant you your request." He continued to block the path for a long moment before moving out of the way. "We shall wait here."

Kagome smiled, "We at the Japanese ministry thank you." She bowed her head, not in thanks but to hide her sly smile and walked around the pudgy man. She turned the corner, followed by Kagura and Kanna, and walked deeper into the depressing prison. Soon, part one of the plan would be complete.


	2. Goes

No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Disclaimer:

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Had a hard time writing this chapter, hope you all like it.

... Goes...

The boy was cold, freezing. Shivers raked his malnourished body through the ripped cloak he had wrapped around himself. His huddled form blended into the grimy walls of his cell. His skinny, bleeding hands clenched at the fabric of his pants, head buried into his knees. Hair greasy and bleak, fingernails torn off from ripping at his own skin, blood stained the ground around him. His shoes were missing and his frost bitten feet were caked with mud and filth. Ripped pants offered no protection to the biting frigid air created by being so deep in the prison and the dementors living outside his cell day in and day out. Pale, sick, frozen... broken.

Haunted memories tore his consciousness to shreds, scattering them to the forefront of his mind. Black memories played an endless reel behind closed eyelids. Death, destruction, pain and blood, so much blood as he saw friends and family being killed over and over again. No relief, no end. Just the menacing high pitched laugh that made his blood run cold and a flash of piercing green that made him lose all hope.

No end, no hope.

The girls watched on in silence as Harry gave no sign of realizing that they were there. Kagome was in the middle, hunched by the bars of the cell. The white form of Kanna was at her side and the wind witch stayed farther back, making sure the minister and his guards kept their word and left then in alone.

They had expected this, each knew how badly Harry Potter reacted toward the presence of dementors. But they had prayed and hoped that it wouldn't be this bad. It may all ready be too late.

"Kagura," Kagome turned away from the man in the cell and looked over her right shoulder to make eye contract. She didn't need to say anything else. Kagura nodded and opened her fan. A quick flick of her wrist and the air currents in the whole prison was under her control.

Kagome gave her a small smile in thanks and turned back to the figure huddled behind the filthy bars. With Kagura controlling the air surrounding them, they were able to speak freely without the danger of being over heard. It worked better than any sound barrier regular witchcraft could produce.

"Mr. Potter," Kagome called out, keeping her voice low and soft. Not wanting to scare the lost boy. Said boy tensed, finally realizing he wasn't alone with his morbid thoughts. He slowly lifted his head off his knees and peered at Kagome through grimy bangs. His blank emerald eyes held no emotion. Kagome gave him a small smile, please he was still able to respond to the outside world.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, how would you like to see the sun again?"

~ OoOo ~

It was going to pop. Kagome swore it would. It was just a matter of time before the middle button on the minister's official robe popped off and hit somebody. How the man was able to squeeze into the purple robe that was at least two sizes too small, Kagome didn't know. Still, she hoped that when the strained button did pop, it hit somebody important, or a least one of the man's assistants, like that red head. God, the prick needed to get laid.

'Could a button kill someone?' Kagome pondered. She kept one eye on the poor button as she walked beside the minister. 'If it had enough velocity it might.' Kagome started to edge away from the overweight man. Her slight movements went unnoticed but her lack of response to the conversation she hadn't bothered to pay attention to, did.

"My dear lady, are you sure you want to do this? You seem a bit ill." The minister stopped walking and turned towards her. His eyes swept her up and down as he said that last line. If she wasn't feeling sick before she was now. "If you are having second thoughts about attending the execution no one will hold it against you. As a lady it's only natural to have a weak temperament."

It took an inner God like strength to stop her from wrapping her hands around his massive neck, regardless of the fact that her hands would not have been big enough to fully reach around it. She closed her eyes instead and took a deep calming breath. All the while beating down a wave of jealousy of Kagura and Kanna, who had decided to forgo the minister's oh so humble company this morning. "No minister, I'm quite fine, thank you. I was just complementing my reports to the Japanese minister."

"Ah, I see. Understandable, of course." He turned around and continued to walk down the ministry corridor. His advisors and guards instantly following behind, shooting glares at her when they thought she wasn't looking for not paying attention to their beloved minister. "Speaking of the Japanese minister." The minister said. "Has he said anything more about signing the treaty?"

Kagome smirked beside him. "No he has not. He wants me there in person when I make my reports, only then will he decide whether or not to ally with Britain. I am planning on leaving as soon as the execution is finished. My private jet is already fuelled and waiting for me."

The minister looked startled. He was forced to raise his voice to be heard over the rumble of the crowd coming from the nearing court room. "The muggle flying contraption? Why would you want to travel in such a death trap? It would be much safer to take a portkey."

Kagome raised an amused eye brow. "You obviously have never taken a portkey half way around the world before."

The minister didn't get a chance to respond as the party had finally arrived at the court room. Which thankfully lead to Kagome leaving the minister's side to sit in the viewer's section. Though the minister did grace her hand with one last parting kiss before she could leave. A slow awkward kiss, with his dark eyes half shut and a charming smile on his face. It actually would have come off as quite magnetic if Kagome hadn't known the minister's true personality and if the kiss wasn't accompanied with the question of whether or not she was able to climb the stairs to her seat unescorted.

As she climbed to her seat, thankfully alone, she took in the surrounding crowd. Not one sad face. Not one person regretting what was about to happen to an innocent young man, a young hero. There was nothing but lust and greed in their beady eyes. Just being around such people was making Kagome feel dirty. Kagome scoffed as she reached her seat and sat down. It was hard to believe that the wizarding economy was in such a bad shape with how much money Kagome could see just in the room. Everyone was dressed in their best robes. Expensive, handmade robes that could probably feed a family of four for an entire year. And the jewellery, both the tasteful and gaudy, could blind a person. There was an elderly lady in canary yellow robes sitting across from her turning blue from being strangled by the weight of her own massive pearl necklace.

"May I have your attention please?" The minister had reached his own seat in the middle of the stands and was standing at the podium calling for attention.

The noise level dropped slowly. People started to make their way to their seats including the two people sitting beside her. A middle aged man who had yet to learn the word 'soap' sat to her right. He gave her a smile. His crooked, yellow teeth were the least of Kagome's horrors as the foul smell of his breath overwhelmed her senses. She gave him a wobbly smile in return and quickly looked away.

"Your attention please, Thank you." The minister cleared his voice. "It was a very sad day for Britain when the hero of our nation turned out to be a villain..."

'Took the words right out of my mouth.' Kagome thought and tuned out the rest of the speech. She looked to the person sitting to her left. The lady was old. No ancient was a better adjective. Every bone could be seen and every vein stood out in a vibrant blue against her paper like skin. Watery brown eyes stared at the plump figure of the minister. Kagome looked away and started to survey the crowd again until someone caught her eye.

"... honoured and humbled by being able to stand here today and say..."

He was one of the four guards standing in the open area with a lone empty chair. He stood at attention against the back wall looking like he was as enraptured with the minister's speech as the rest of the room but Kagome could see the boredom and amusement in his brown eyes.

"... won't rest until every last Deatheater has been..."

His tall frame was fitted with the standard black auror issued uniform which was tight enough to show off his large, lean arm muscles. His corn flower hair caught the light as the gentle curls fell to his shoulders and across his forehead. High cheekbone hinted of an aristocrat background and his full lips were turned upward in a slight grin. He must have sensed her watching him as he turned towards her and caught her eye.

"... Thank you. Guards, bring in the prisoner Harry Potter." The minister had finished his grand speech.

The handsome guard's eyes flashed a bright green as he gave her a wink before turning around and followed the other three out the doors. Kagome smirked and shook her head. Leave it to Shippo to find and imitate the most handsome guard there. Vain fox. Still, she couldn't help but be proud of the illusion. It had taken her a lot longer to figure out which one was him this time.

The audience watched in silence as they waited for the guards to bring Harry Potter from the holding cell. They didn't have to wait long before the doors were opened again. The first to enter was one of the guards, walking backward with his wand pointed at the three figures to enter next. There, being half carried, half dragged by the two guards on either side of him, came the broken form of Harry Potter. Following behind was Shippo, with a wand trained to Harry's back. The noise level rose exponentially at the prisoner's appearance.

Sneers, scorns and whispers flooded the court room. Everyone watched, gripping their wands, as the guards heaved Harry's form onto the chair and returned to their stations. They didn't bother to do the shackles. Everyone watched, waiting for the one they so hated to do something. But their watch was in vain. Harry Potter did not move from the position he was left in. Never raised his head, never said a word. Broken, shattered, ruined. Kagome pierced her lips. He was so much worse than when she had spoken to him last night.

The minister spoke up, a gloating sneer easily read in his voice. "Harry Potter, you have been sentence with the Dementor's Kiss to be carried out today. Have you any last words?"

But to the minister's frustration no word was spoken from the dirty shape on the hard chair. In fact Harry made no sign of even hearing him. Head still bowed, he didn't even blink when addressed. The sickly boy looked to be freezing, goose bumps ran up and down his bare arms but he didn't shiver. He didn't seem to recognize anything around him.

"Fine then. Guards bring in the dementor." The minister cried, incensed by the boy's silence.

Shippo and another guard stayed and cast their patronuses, and fox for Shippo and a bear for the latter. The other two guards exited through the doors once more and a hush came over the crowd. Harry still not making any movements.

The wait was longer this time.

Minutes past before the icy feel of a dementor started to creep into Kagome's veins. The two patronuses up front were able to shield away the morbid effects of the dementor's power but with Kagome being more sensitive to magic then the regular person she could still feel the freezing chill.

A rotting hand appeared around the corner of the door, then the black robe of the dementor. Slowly the black wrath entered the room herded by the glow of a lion and a falcon.

There was no ceremony, no grand speech. Just everyone watching with baited breath as the dark form glided to the lonely figure in the center of the room. The boy made no sound as the phantom arrived at his side. No movement, no reaction as the decaying hand came forth from under the black cloak and grabbed the front his dirty robes. He was lifted off the cold chair until he was face level with the dark hood. Harry's feet dangled to the ground, his head lolled back and the bangs that had hid his eyes before fell away revealing dead forest eyes. The dementor raised its other hand and grasped the hood, pulling it back. It leaned forward and opened the dark hole that was its mouth.

Kagome closed her eyes.

A shriek, a high pitched shriek that rattled her very bones and stilled her heart. Then...

Cheers

The crowd roared in glee. Yelling, screaming, stomping of feet. "It was over. The dark lord is done. Harry Potter was dead." Cries of delight, clapping, celebration, applause.

Kagome felt sick as one small tear escaped her closed eyes.


	3. Unpunished

No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Disclaimer: s are redundant

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Your reactions to the last chapter made me laugh.

... Unpunished

It wasn't the loud, piercing 'clap' as it was in the prison, true, but the solid crunch of gravel under her boots gave the same sense of finality. It was over, she was going home.

Kagome ran a rough hand through her hair as she made her way to the small jet waiting for her. She brought that hand down to her face and rubbed at her temples. It wasn't even noon and already she felt drained. Physically and mentally tired. The chill of the dementor still lingered in her veins and the crowd's cheers still haunted her ears. Thank goodness the minister wasn't accompanying her to her jet. She would not have been able to handle it.

She gave the bridge of her nose one last pinch and let out a full body sigh before letting her hand drop away and looked up. The harsh sun glared off the bright white paint of the jet, blinding her of the crowded scenery. But there was a splash of red and a hint of green within the light that made her give a slight smile. Shippo was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs, unillusioned. She hurried her steps a bit and got out of the glare of the sun, allowing her to take in the firm image of her adopted son. He was not the little boy she used to carry around in the feudal era anymore. No, he grew up into a strong, handsome man. A powerful fox demon, content with his life and confident in his own remarkable power, she was so proud. He was now taller than her, though with her own short height almost everyone was. Still, he stood 6 foot, two of long lean muscle. His vibrant red hair was worn long and in a high ponytail, still tied in a teal ribbon. Sharp forest green eyes full of knowledge and understanding, still kept that old playful, mischievous gleam she knew all too well from the days of his youth.

Her smile grew a little bigger as she approached the figure but when he didn't flash her that cocky smile of his, she began to feel concerned. Did something happen? She came to a stop beside him and waited for him to tell her what was bothering him. From the corner of her eyes she saw him clench his fist before releasing it and bringing it up to rub at his temples. The same unconsciousness motion she had just made.

"Shippo?" She called softly.

He mumbled something into him palm which she wasn't able to make out. Kagome slowly reached up and pulled his hand away from his face. He turned bright angry eyes towards her. "Shippo," She said again, "are you all right?"

Shippo pulled his hand away from her gentle hold and crossed his arms. Usually the position would be taken as a defensive motion but Kagome could easily read the tension in his flexed muscles. This wasn't to defend himself but to hold himself back from attacking and potentially hurting someone else.

"They burn them alive." His whispered voice shook with outrage.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused. Burn them, burn who? What was Shippo talking about?

Shippo turned back to look at her, his eyes held some deep, hard emotion she was unable to describe then after a moment he gave a deep sigh. He lowered his arms and set one firm hand on her lower back, motioning for them to make their way up the stairs and into the plane. As they climbed he continued his explanation. "After someone receives the Dementor's Kiss, the ministry cremates them. We knew that, planned for that. But we thought the victim of the kiss would be killed before being thrown in the fire."

Kagome stopped walking and slowly turned towards her son, her eyes widening with dread. "What?" Kagome asked softly, praying she had misunderstood. Please, please say she heard wrong.

Shippo didn't make eye contact. He spoke roughly. "The Dementor's Kiss doesn't actually kill the recipient it just removes their soul. The person is still alive. After the execution we thought the soulless body would be painlessly killed then the body cremated. But they don't. They just chuck the still alive person right into the fire."

Kagome turned away and leaned over the railing of the stairs. She closed her eyes, trying to take in what Shippo had just told her. She felt sick but it didn't really surprise her. All she knew was that she didn't want to spend any more time in the place. A place where people cheered when they see a young boy suffer a fate worse than death. She just had to leave. She stood back up straight and hurried up the stairs.

"At least it made your job easier." She said to Shippo, still following behind her. "The only part of the plan that could have gone wrong was if you were not able to stop the guards from killing Mr. Potter and illusion a fake death instead. Them not killing Harry at least made it safer for us. We wanted him to go into the fire still alive. With your powers over fire he wouldn't have gotten hurt and you could recover the unharmed body with no one the wiser." They reached to top of the stairs and walked into the plane, Shippo's tall frame forcing him to duck.

No more words were said about the matter. Kagome's sad attempt at finding the silver lining didn't settle their hearts any but there was nothing more they could do about it.

They entered the front room to find Kagura and Kanna already seated and belted into their chairs waiting for lift off. They were as eager to leave as she was. After a quick nod of hello, the two found their own seats and strapped themselves in. Kagome gave a flick of her wand, the stair folded up and the plane started down the run way.

The plane wasn't a muggle jet. And while the outside looked just like a learjet 45 the inside was completely different. There was no cockpit as there was no need for a pilot. The plane flew with a navigation system run by magic. Instead the front was an observation room with large windows looking out to the sky. The plane was a lot larger than it should be as well, containing the same space enlargement charms found in wizarding trunks and tents. Behind the observation room was the main cabin. It contained a full kitchen with dining area and a living area with the latest entertainment center. Japan was a technology forward country and the wizard population was no different, unlike their English counterparts the wizards embraced muggle innovations. The room even had a working fire place, though it wasn't hooked up to the flew system. Each of the four occupants had their own room, complete with their own large bathrooms. Two rooms on the left and two on the right of a single hall way running down the center on the plane leading from the main room to the back. The back housed a smaller room with a state-of-the-art medical bay.

After the jet had left the ground and had stabled at flying altitude, Kagome and the rest unstrapped themselves and walked through the plane to the med center. They didn't say a word as they traveled down the hallway. Kagome eyed the three demons, giving each a sad smile and opened the door.

There on the single bed laid the black haired figure of Harry Potter, lying comatose. He was missing his black robes, Shippo must have dressed him in the hospital gown when he had brought him here. But the light blue of the dress just showed how injured the poor boy was. Filth and dried blood stained his pale skin and matted his hair. They would have to take him to a hospital as soon as they landed. While Kagome could heal the small lacerations on his body and clean him of the dirt clinging to his skin, she worried she would not be able to heal any infections that he gotten from the damp prison. Not to mention her priestess powers didn't work the same way on wizards and she didn't know enough magic to attempt any healing by witchcraft. No, it was best to leave his healing to the professionals. But there was something they could do.

"Kanna." Kagome nodded to the white child, keeping her voice soft and low. Not that it mattered, Harry Potter would not have noticed in his present condition.

Kanna nodded in return and moved to stand at Harry's head. The others in the room unconsciously moved closer to get a better look. She held her mirror a little higher and closed her eyes. Her small body took a noticeable breath, as she let it out the frame of her mirror started to glow. A faint white radiance that got brighter with every passing second. Then slowly, ever so slowly to the other three observers holding their breaths, an image in the mirror appeared. A wisp of cloud, then another and another, circling the outer rim of the mirror then merging tightly in the middle. More appeared each longer, sharper, dancing on the edge before joining the tiny dense sphere at the center. The small orb glowed brighter and brighter, becoming denser and denser, flickers of colours started to appear within it. Blue, green, yellow all becoming more pronounced before fading away into the minute ball. The orb continued to grow with each fragment of mist, growing brighter still.

All this took no more than a minute. Though to the onlookers it seem like both forever and no time at all had passed before no more swirls emerged. All that was in the mirror was that tiny brilliantly glowing orb. Kanna took another deep breath and opened her blank eyes. The frame of the mirror stopped glowing leaving just the flickers of colour and the orb itself casting light.

Then the shimmering dot began to move. Coming right out of the mirror making in ripple like water. It flouted slowly over Harry's head and stopped to hover right over his open mouth. Then in sank, steadily falling into Harry's mouth until they weren't able to see it or the light it gave off anymore. There was a single drum beat, a pulse radiating from the prone boy before the tortured body gasped hard for air. So hard in fact that the boy was lifted off the bed before sinking back into its warm confines. He didn't make any father movements.

Kagome took a step closer, reaching her hand out to make sure the boy was okay. She rested two fingers to the side of his neck and rested her other hand on his chest. She lowered her face to his mouth and listened to his breathing. The sound was gargled and a bit too shallow, she suspected an infection in his lungs but his pulse was strong. He would survive the two hour flight to Japan. Thank goodness they flew with magic or it would take them far longer. They would keep him sleeping though, he needed it to recover.

Kagome lean back and nodded to the three demons. Shippo flashed her a cocky relief filled grin and Kagura had a small smile on her face. Kanna of course remain emotionless but Kagome thought there was less tension in her shoulders now though they sagged with fatigue. Shippo bounced over to a cabinet and pulled out a thick yellow blanket which he draped over Harry. They stayed for a moment just watching the man breath in silence before turning around and headed back down the hall. Shippo softly closing the door behind him.

Kanna retired to her room, she must have been tired from releasing Harry's soul. It did go against the true purpose of the mirror after all. Kagura headed back towards the observation deck leaving Kagome and Shippo alone in the main room.

Kagome sank into the leather couch in front of the fireplace, which immediately sprang to life, red and yellow flickered on her face. She felt weird, heavy yet at the same time she felt as if she was floating. The sight in the small med room took her breath away. And it wasn't just from the beauty of the soul. The glow, the light, the colours dance on the back of her closed eye lids. A wondrous picture she would never be able to forget but it was the emotions she felt radiating from the tiny spark that turned her heart.

Fear, anger, pain and a deep sense of sadness. He boy had lost so much in his short life. But there was one small glimmer of peace. Like Pandora's Box there was an ember of hope hidden among all the dark emotions.

A rich laugh shook Kagome from her reflections. She turned on the couch to look over her shoulder at Shippo. All that could be seen of the fox was his backside and sleek red tail. He was hunched over, rooting through the fridge. Still chuckling under his breath, he pulled back clenching a can of beer in his hand. He shook his head as if to chase away an amusing thought and looked over at her. He smiled and walked to join her on the couch. He plopped down hard making her bounce slightly with his weight and suck deep within the cushions.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked stealing away Shippo's beer. She ignored his outcry and took the first gulp. Eww, why did she do that? She hated beer.

"Nothing really just thinking about how Kanna stole that poor dementor's lunch." Shippo snatched back his can and held in protectively against his chest.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics, and said sarcastically. "Ya, poor dementor."

Shippo just shrugged.

They sat there watching the fire for a time before Shippo shifted deeper into the couch to get more comfortable and turned towards her.

"So 'Gome, what do we do now?" He asked.

Kagome turned to look towards the hallway were Harry still slept then back at red head. "Well, we have to give the minister our report and get Harry to a wizarding hospital. After that I'll ask some friends of mine to make him a new identity. Then it's up to him."

Shippo nodded absentmindedly and sipped his beer. His next question was quieter, "Why did we even help him. I mean we aren't the regular envoys. We really went out of our way to save the boy. I mean sure, he didn't deserve what was happening to him but do you have another reason for saving him?"

Kagome looked at him confused. "Do I need another reason?"

"Na, I guess not." He flashed her a cocky grin. "If you did, you wouldn't be you." He swung his head back and gulped down the rest of the can, crushing it after with his demon strength. He shot her a smile before his eyes bugged and he let out a huge burp. He looked shocked then sheepish, trying to hold back a laugh. Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes. And that would be the reason why she didn't have any grandchildren.

~ OoOo ~

Four Years Later

"Mail!" A happy cry came from down the hall.

Kagome dropped her head onto her desk with a loud thump, ignoring the paperclip stabbing her in the cheek. How could Shippo be so damn cheerful so early in the morning? Kagome groaned and looked over at the Mickey Mouse clock hanging on her wall that Shippo had bought for her last year, insisting it would brighten up her office. Twenty past nine, she hadn't even been in work for half an hour and she was already picturing herself strangling the fox. Really, the only reason he was even working in her department was because the minister thought she would be less likely to kill him. Something about a mother's love for her child. Kagome snorted, the fox was just lucky he made a good cup of coffee, love or not.

"Kago~ome!" He literally sang her name as the red hair annoyance bounced into her office. Skipping to her desk and flinging all of his 6'2, 150 pounds on top of it making it shake and groan. Kagome quickly raised her head and scooted back away from her desk in case the thing collapsed, it wouldn't have been the first time.

Shippo, the damn morning person that he is, didn't seem to remember he wasn't a little kid anymore and happily continued to bounce up and down on it, swinging his long legs, all the while sporting a shit eating grin on his handsome face.

"Kago~ome, we got a letter!" He waved the normal looking muggle envelope in front of her face so fast she wasn't able to make out the words written on it. When she moved to reach for it he pulled it away fast and held it up to his own face. "Hey! It's from Evan Knight!"

Kagome looked up from where she was rubbing her eyes and sat up straighter in her leather chair. "Evan Knight, you sure? I haven't heard from him in almost three years."

"Yup! I'm sure." Shippo hopped off her desk and danced over to her. He handed her the letter, this time without any tricks. He then walked behind her chair and rested his arms on top of her head, leaning to read over her shoulder. Kagome shook her head to try to get the forest eyed irritation off but the 500 year old brat was a stubborn one. Finally she just sighed and stopped fighting what she knew from experience would be a losing battle and opened the envelope. Not bothering to check for charms or spells, trusting Shippo had already cleared it before he launched himself into her office.

Kagome pulled out a pale blue card and looked at the picture of two people smiling and holding hands on the front. Her eyes widened in surprise, "It's a wedding invitation. Evan is getting married."

"Really?" Shippo lifted his arms off her head and spun her chair around fast. He ripped the invite out of Kagome's hands in the confusion, much to her displeasure. He gave an obligatory wolf whistle to the future bride and opened the card. Kagome rolled her eyes and waited tolerantly for him to give the invite back.

"Well, what'd ya know?" Shippo looked towards her with that shit eating grin of his and waggled his eye brows. Kagome couldn't help but give a snort and smile back.

"Looks like Harry Potter got his 'Happily Ever After' after all."

~ OoOo ~

**THE END **

(In case you're confused, Evan Knight and Harry Potter are the same person.)

~ OoOo ~

AN:

Yay, I finished the story, hope you liked it. I know it wasn't very long but I don't really have the drive to write long stories, besides, I've always been a fan of cameos. Though I do admit writing the last bit with Shippo was so much fun. I modeled the soul after the third Harry Potter movie, I've never actually seen Kanna use her mirror in the anime.

So to recap, this was the plan. Kanna removed Harry's soul the day before the execution so when the dementor kissed the Real Harry the next morning nothing happened, however everyone else thought Harry Potter was 'killed'. Shippo imitated one of the guards, his job was to stop the other guards from actually killing Harry and use his illusions to make it look like they did. This part however did not happen as they just chucked the still alive Harry into the fire to be cremated. Then Shippo's job was to use his power over fire and his illusions again to rescue Harry and bring him back to the plane which would immediately leave with Kagome. On the plane Kanna then returned the soul. Once they got to Japan they created a new identity for Harry, Evan Knight. Four years later Evan Knight gets married. As to whom, it doesn't matter to me. Complicated yes, but this way no one knows Harry Potter is still alive.

A question I got a couple of times in reviews was 'Who is the Japanese minister?' To that I say; The Japanese minister is whoever you want it to be. I didn't give him a name for that very purpose. Most people suggest Sesshomaru though. I'm more of a fan of some wizard being minister and Kagome and the demons only work in a special demon related department, not truly a part of the wizarding world.

Another question I got was if there is a back story to the Inuyasha gang. Ummm, not really. I know Kagura dies so this would be considered an AU but as for anything specific... Naraku is dead. Anything else I leave to your imagination.

Hope you liked the story!

TTFN

~ADN


End file.
